todo por un gato
by Luka-sama
Summary: un gato aparece frente a la residencia Hyuga y Hinata decide encontrar el hogar de esa gatito, aun así no espero chocar tantas veces con aquel rubio en su camino, ella solo queria ayudar a su nuevo amiguito pero en vez de eso tuvo que soportar los golpes de aquel joven todo el día, incluso terminar mojada y sucia...entonces si él hizo eso por que le seguía pareciendo tan sexy


**queria escribir un naruhina asi que ta tan espero realmente les guste esta historia que salio de un dia de ver un gatito tan kawai frente a mi casa, en fin recordarles que Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus sexys personajes asiq eu los dejo con la lectura :)**

**todo por un gato**

Se podía ver el cuarto de una gran mansión a una joven de larga cabellera azulada y unos hermosos ojos perlas vestida simplemente con un short y un suéter holgado frente a un extraño gato. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel pequeño ser viviente esperando pacientemente a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, este le de volvía la mirada con fiereza diciendo claramente un ¨no lo hare¨ con aquellos ojos rojos…ese mismo debate mental que ambos tenían le estaba dando un leve dolor de cabeza pero no se rendiría ella era una Hyuga y los Hyuga no se rinden ante nada por lo que puso su mejor cara de lastima causando que el pequeño se hiciera de piedra ante aquellos ojos perlas por lo que ladeo la cabeza causando que la joven soltara un leve sollozo, el pequeño volteo a verla y suspiro antes de dar unos pasos y meterse el pequeño trozo de pescado en su boca logrando que la joven riera con alegría al ver que al final ella había sido la ganadora. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga estudiante regular de la secundaria de Konoha a sus escasos 16 años era la futura heredera de la empresa Hyuga por lo que debía estudiar mucho para lograr llenar las expectativas de su familia, su padre era alguien muy estricto pero estaba segura que la amaba aunque no pudiera verlo mucho debido al trabajo, también tenía a su pequeña hermana menor quien aunque era algo huraña era todo un encanto cuando quería, por otro lado estaba su primo que era un año mayor que ella y que aunque al principio tenían una mala relación ahora podían llevarse muy bien como si fueran hermanos…su madre…bueno ella había muerto dando a luz a su pequeña hermanita así que no hablaban mucho de ella.

Pero este no era el caso…no…lo que paso fue que el día anterior un pequeño gato de color naranja con unos extraños pero exóticos ojos rojos había aparecido frente a su casa totalmente sucio y muerto de hambre. Su padre no le permitía tener mascotas así que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo y subir rápidamente hasta su cuarto escondiendo al pequeño animalito, después se infiltro a la cocina robando algo de leche que le dio al pequeño gato que tomo con demasiada hambre; además de todo eso gracias a que tenía un baño en su cuarto lo pudo limpiar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de él porque si…era un él no un ella. Después de haber cuidado del pequeño toda la noche y dormir con él se dio cuenta que podría que el pequeñito tendría una casa y familia, ella no podía tener mascotas así que debería encontrar pronto el hogar del pequeño pero antes quería que comiera algo de pescado, el pequeño era no tan pequeño así que ya debería comer algo solido…al principio se negó a comerlo pero con su carita de perrito muerto logro convencerlo…era un gato muy inteligente así que después de haberlo cuidado con tanto anhelo lo metió en una canasta y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca bajo las escaleras con lentitud dispuesta a salir todo el día en busca del dueño del pequeño animalito, claro la suerte no parecía estar con ella…estaba segura que un unicornio rosado en medio de un grupo de niñas admiradoras de los cuentos de hadas tendría más suerte porque al final de la escalera estaba su padre viéndola algo confundido. Por kami-sama que haría ella. Levanto la canasta donde estaba su pequeño nuevo amigo como si la estuviera observando fijamente.

-neko-chan por favor no hagas ruido o ambos la pasaremos mal-escucho un muy leve maullido y rezo por que el pequeño le hubiera entendido, continuo bajando las escaleras normalmente y paso de lado de su padre deseando que no dijera nada.

-Hinata-

-¡H-hai!-

-¿A dónde vas?-la joven trago pesado ante sus dos faltas, la primera fue su tartamudeo ya que recordaba que su padre siempre le decía que nunca debía dudar de su palabra ya que un Hyuga nunca debe fallar, la segunda fue vestirse con ropa de salida aunque solo fuera un vestido blanco algo simple sabía que su padre lo notaria.

-y-yo tengo que entregarle algo a una a-amiga-murmuro algo nerviosa y vio como su padre la miraba a ella o más bien dicho su pequeña canasta por lo que sudo nerviosa al ver como a pesar de que su pequeño amigo no hizo ningún escándalo. Aun así sabia que pronto todo terminaría así que solo cerró los ojos esperando alguna reprimenda.

-oto-san vamos es tarde-mascullo Hanabi su hermana menor desde la entrada y Hinata sintió un aura brillante rodeándola, su padre la miro de reojo antes de ponerle la mano en la cabeza y dirigirse a la entrada principal.

-llegaremos tarde hoy y Neji va traer unos compañeros así que pórtate bien-asintió con una gran sonrisa que levanto sospechas en su padre quien dirigió una última mirada a la canasta de su hija antes de irse. Con nuevos ánimos Hinata salió de su casa en dirección a la estación de buses sabiendo que su suerte el día de hoy no podría ser mejor. Ya lejos de su casa abrió la canasta y dejo salir al gatito que la miraba fijamente esperando algo, sonrió antes de acariciarlo y mimarlo esperando la llegada de su bus mientras este pequeñín ronroneaba.

-sabes neko-chan aunque esté buscando a tu dueño sería bonito que tuvieras un nombre así te llamaría si vuelves a mi casa-comento la joven Hyuga al acariciarlo y se quedo pensando en que nombre ponerle…después de unos minutos su cerebro estaba por estallar así que decidió que lo pondría con lo primero que viera. Volteo a todos lados y su vista se enfoco a la floristería Yamanaka, Ino una buena amiga suya a pesar de ser un año mayor trabajaba hay cerca de su casa, lo primero que vio fue una hermosa rosa roja que le recordó a los ojos del gatito-¡lo tengo tu nombre será Kurama!-hablo animadamente causando que el minino levantara una ceja o eso creyó ver ella-hai Kurama significa hermosa rosa o creo que era algo así-comento ella de forma pensativa antes de poner una mano en su mentón pero se detuvo al ver el bus a lo lejos-vamos Kurama-chan escóndete o te verán en el bus-a pesar de ser solo un gato este parecía comprenderla perfectamente por que en menos de un segundo ya estaba oculto.

Después de unos minutos más llego a la estación central donde se bajo con el pequeño gato, vio a todos lados en busca de alguien conocido y al no hallar a nadie sonrió aliviada por lo que comenzó a caminar en busca de alguna veterinaria donde pudieran ayudarla a buscar el dueño de aquel gatito. A pesar de todo no dio ni unos pasos hasta chocar el hombro con alguien provocando que casi soltara la canasta, hizo un malabar en el aire para sujetarla con fuerza y se volteo algo molesta a su derecha para ver como una cabellera rubia se alejaba apresurada. Bufo abriendo la canasta y ver como el gatito estaba algo asustado…¨que chico más grosero¨ fue lo que pensó antes de acomodar nuevamente a su amigo y seguir nuevamente su misión, en todo el camino iba hablando con el gatito quien ahora tenía la cabeza afuera, el contaba de su familia sus mejores amigos Shino y Kiba, también de que el ultimo era amante de los perros así que no se llevarían muy bien, también le conto de sus clases y sus profesores. Ese pequeño animalito parecía comprenderla y se sentía bien hablándole como si fuera una persona, el gatito a veces maullaba cuando le preguntaba su opinión sacándole grandes sonrisas. En su camino se topo con TenTen una amiga suya y de su primo quien la saludo antes de decirle que esa tarde iría a la casa de ella, después de ver al gato la miro confusa y ella se limito a contarle parte de la historia mientras se detenían en el parque, ella era una gran amiga suya a pesar de ser a veces algo violenta podía confiar en ella y esta jugaba con el pequeño gato un rato.

-vaya Kurama es un nombre que le va perfecto al gato por alguna razón-aseguro la joven de cabello castaño amarrado a dos moños quien acariciaba la cabeza del gato que estaba sobre el regazo de Hinata, de pronto la joven se detuvo pensando que olvidaba algo al ver al pequeño animalito-aunque siento que no es la primera vez que lo veo-

-sabes de quien es Kurama-TenTen se sintió algo mal de negarle a Hinata después de ver la esperanza en los ojos de la chica, se dio cuenta que si querían averiguar más del gato debían actuar pronto así que Hinata puso al gatito en la canasta antes de ponerse de pie pero al terminar de acomodar al gato nuevamente sintió que algo la empujaba-¡KYAHH!-solo pudo soltar un leve chillido antes de que la cara de ella estuviera estampada en el suelo, se arrodillo con la cara algo roja notando como a lo lejos pasaba un muchacho de cabellera rubia que identifico como el que choco con ella en la central de buses.

-¡NARUTO BAKA!-gritaba TenTen al ver a uno de sus amigos corriendo como Jiraya-sensei un profesor de su instituto que corría cada que espiaba a la directora Tsunade en los baños, se volteo a ver preocupada como Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien. minutos después TenTen tuvo que despedirse pues sus compañeros de trabajo la estaban buscando para continuar con las preparaciones de la presentación, Hinata solo se despidió con la mano antes de continuar su camino pasando por un extraño parque en medio de la ciudad para llegar a la veterinaria de la mama de su compañero Kiba quien sin duda podría ayudarle.

-vamos creo que era cerca de aquí-aseguro Hinata al pequeño Kurama quien por alguna razón a pesar de ser un gato no estaba muy confiado, de un pronto a otro pudo divisar como un gran y enorme perro pasaba ladrando cerca de ella y el pequeño gatito salía huyendo de la canasta. Por unos instantes se quedo en piedra verlo huyendo entre los arbustos así que cuando por fin no lo vio comenzó a correr para buscarlo y no se lastimara. Estuvo bastante rato buscando y al final llego cerca de un pequeño lago buscando por todas partes una mancha naranja pero no encontraba nada.

-¡CUIDADO!-pestañeo varias veces antes de girar y ver como un chico corría muy rápido en su dirección y no parecía frenar, lo último que vio antes de caer al agua fue un destello amarillo antes de sentir el frio del liquido en todo su cuerpo.

**Momentos después…**

Se sentó en el pasto mientras escurría parte de su vestido que ahora era como de un color café con verde, suspiro al ver como había arruinado uno de los regalos de su padre. Al recordar el motivo de su desgracia levanto la vista con enojo para toparse a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba en condiciones parecidas a las suyas, realmente era un chico demasiado atractivo que en cualquier otra ocasión le sacaría un sonrojo y uno que otro suspiro…pero este chico la había empujado como tres veces en el día y en la ultima la había tirado en el estanque sucio de un parque, por kami-sama si se le pegaba un resfriado le haría pagar las consecuencias. El chico pareció por fin percatarse de su existencia pues volteo a verla, no tenia duda de que esos ojos azules eran muy hermosos y mas ya que brillaban con algo de diversión…espera un minuto Hinata Hyuga recuerda que ese chico te ah estorbado todo el día así que no pienses en fijarte de lo sexy y violable que se ve…espera porque estaba pensando esas cosas, todo era culpa de Hanabi y sus preguntas sobre el sexo masculino el día anterior y las palabras de Ino de que ocupaba seriamente un chico. Por kami-sama estaba saliéndose totalmente del tema por este rubio y no tenía tiempo para esto, sus pensamientos habían logrado hacer algo que casi nunca pasaba y era sacarla de quicio y todo era culpa de ese muchacho sex symbol según ella que estaba sentado a unos metros, así que con mucha molestia se puso de pie fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡qué te pasa acaso no puedes ir a molestar a alguien más!-le hablo con enojo mientras este la miraba con una ceja alzada algo confundido…perfecto ni siquiera recordaba como la había empujado todo el santo día cada vez que se la topaba-¡es la tercera vez en este día que me empujas y ahora me tiras en un lago acaso te estás burlando de mi!-añadió con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y inflaba sus cachetes en una posición algo infantil, el joven rubio la miro unos segundos de forma perdida tanto que causo que se sonrojara pero este pestañeo varias veces antes de reír y poner una mano tras su cabeza…

Esa sonrisa era tan pura y hermosa…

-¿gomenasai que decías?-

…como la de un niño.

Espera acaba de decirle que no le estaba prestando atención.

-por kami-sama-mascullo por bajo mientras su cuerpo se aflojaba y un aura deprimente la rodeaba, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse ya que no importaba en realidad ese joven por mas apuesto que fuera ella tenía que buscar al pequeño Kurama antes de que se hiciera más tarde pero la mano del chico la detuvo causando que ella volteara a ver confundida al rubio.

-de verdad discúlpame por lo de hace un rato estaba buscando a un pequeño animalejo pero a pesar de llevar más de un día no sé donde estará-no sabía que la confundía mas, si el hecho de que ese chico le hablara o le contara los problemas a ella una completa extraña o que por alguna razón sentía que su rostro estaba del color de un tomate debido a que este la sujetaba de la mano. Con delicadeza se soltó antes de verlo fijamente pero al ver esos ojos desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

-tranquilo yo también estoy buscando algo así que no fue de todo tu culpa-hablo en un murmullo totalmente sonrojada, quien sabe que pensaría ese chico al verla totalmente empapada, sonrojada, nerviosa y sucia. En ese momento deseo que la tierra se la tragara pero un leve sonido llamo su atención, parecía que no solo a ella porque ambos voltearon a ver como en la cima del árbol estaba su pequeño amiguito viéndolos fijamente con esos ojos rojos llenos de diversión.

-¡Kurama-chan/gato del mal!-

Ambos pestañearon algo incrédulos antes de verse fijamente confundidos…

**Una hora después…**

Hinata estaba sentada en la silla de la sala de espera mientras suspiraba algo nerviosa, aun estaba sucia pero eso no importaba mucho, de reojo vio como la mama de Kiba estaba atendiendo al pequeño animalito y poniéndole algunas vacunas que eran necesarias. Un gruñido llamo su atención y volteo a ver como el joven rubio a su lado estaba lleno de moretones, rasguños y una que otra cortada seria. Ella había insistido en llevarlo a un hospital pero este se negó después de caer dos veces al intentar bajar al pequeño gatito del árbol. Resultaba que el gato era de la madre de ese joven quien lo había obligado a llevarlo a que le pusieran sus vacunas pero de camino al tener tan mala relación el gato salió huyendo (ella no entendía ya que Kurama era todo un encanto) cuando él había regresado a su casa su madre lo había echado diciéndole que si no volvía con su gato se las varias con ella seriamente y que desde el día anterior lo estaba buscando. Ella estaba feliz ya que había conseguido al dueño de Kurama pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo triste de que ya no estaría con su pequeño amiguito. A lo lejos vio como aquella hermosa mujer se acercaba con el gato que le entrego a ella mientras le indicaba que no tendría que volver hasta al menos seis meses, ambos asintieron antes de salir del establecimiento y el joven rubio observo de reojo como Hinata estaba con el gato en sus manos viéndolo con tristeza. Lo más extraño era que el maldito gato la veía de la misma forma.

-Kurama-chan me alegro tenerte este poco tiempo ahora debes volver a tu casa-hablo ella con vos delicada mientras el gatito maullaba, se volteo a verlo antes de entregárselo y que el gato lo mordiera con fuerza en la mano, el joven gruño pero lo dejo así ya que de esa forma dolorosa se quedaría pegado a él por un tiempo hasta llegar a su casa-cuide del pequeño por favor-hizo una reverencia antes de alzar su vista a verlo, este solo al verla asintió quedadamente antes de ver como ella se alejaba, suspiro antes de sentir dolor en su herida producida por la mordida de su brazo.

**Más tarde…**

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama con expresión de total tristeza, sus cabellos estaban húmedos por el baño que tuvo que tomar al llegar a su casa y solo traía puesto un short bastante corto que encontró en uno de sus cajones y una camiseta muy corta…odiaba vestirse de esa forma pero estaba triste por la pérdida de Kurama… ¿Cómo puedes extrañar tanto a alguien que no llevaba ni dos días con uno?, suspiro antes de escuchar cómo cerca de su cuarto habían varias voces seguramente de los amigos de su primo que habían llegado como hace una hora, pero al parecer ellos eran totalmente opuestos a su primo pues escuchaba varios gritos como algo de ¨la llama de la juventud¨, algo más de ¨quiero comida¨, ¨bájate de esa silla Lee¨, ¨que problemático son las mujeres¨, ¨Sasuke di algo productivo¨, ¨TenTen no me pegues tan duro¨…eran muchos gritos así que no le extraño que nadie escuchara el timbre de la casa, con molestia se puso de pie y camino rápidamente a la entrada de la casa para abrir esperando ver a su padre y hermana. Claro que jamás en su vida espero ver al chico con el que estuvo la tarde frente a ella lleno de vendas, este pareció sorprenderse también de verla por lo que hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que esté bajo la vista para ver su ropa. Un sonrojo inundo su rostro al recordarlas y mas al ver como este también se sonrojaba levemente así que con una fuerza que ella misma desconocida le pego una fuerte cachetada al muchacho.

-¡hentai!-le chillo molesta y con un gran sonrojo, este se sobo la mejilla viéndola con algo de vergüenza antes de soltarse a reír al verla con la cara roja como un tomate y apretando las manos sobre su pecho ocultando lo más que podía su cuerpo-eres un pervertido que me estaba siguiendo-

-claro que no dattebayo-

-que haces en mi casa-

-¿esta es tu casa?-

-¡claro que si ahora lárgate pervertido!-

-no soy ningún pervertido-

-claro que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no dattebayo-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-ambos se quedaron estáticos antes de voltear y ver como Neji estaba tras de ellos viendo confundido la escena, Hinata se sonrojo antes de abrazar a su primo con fuerza viendo molesta a el rubio, este nada más le devolvía una mirada algo molesta también-Naruto llegas una hora tarde-ese comentario de parte de su primo dejo helada a Hinata quien volteo a verlo confundida.

-estaba buscando a kyubi-baka ese gato siempre me mete en problemas-Hinata volteo esta vez al ver al rubio y descubrió que realmente estaba perdida ya que ese chico parecía ser uno de los compañeros de su primo, suspiro antes de ponerse firme y verlo con molestia.

-Naruto ella es mi prima Hinata-presento Neji a su querida prima sin ver como esta fruncía el seño y Naruto solo reía algo divertido-Hinata él es Naruto Namikaze un compañero de clases-los jóvenes estrecharon sus manos y antes de decir algo los tres se encaminaron por las escaleras, Hinata deseando entrar a su cuarto para poder maldecir su poca suerte. Unos ruidos de algo que se quebraba dejaron a los tres en posición de piedra antes de que Neji corriera apresurado a su cuarto, Hinata al verse sola con ese chico lo vio de reojo descubriendo como este también la miraba.

-muchas gracias de no ser por ti no hubiera encontrado al gato de mi mama-esa sonrisa nuevamente le produjo un leve sonrojo a Hinata quien solo asintió vagamente recordando que estaba sola sin Kurama-sabes si quieres puedes ir a visitarlo algún día parece que se encariño a ti-la joven volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de esperanza causando que el ensanchara su sonrisa.

-¿enserio?-

-¡claro dattebayo!-Hinata rio ante la muletilla tan curiosa de él y volteo a verlo con agradecimiento y un leve sonrojo en su rostro, ese chico aparte de ser guapo realmente parecía una gran persona.

-muchas gracias-

-tranquila la próxima vez te invitare algo por haberte tirado al lago-

-n-no te preocupes fue un accidente-

-pero el golpe fue fuerte incluso tuviste que subir por el gato ya que yo caí dos veces gracias a sus rasguños-

-no importa con tal de ver a Kurama estaré bien-

-cierto tengo que disculparme también por ver tu ropa interior-

-¡QUE!-

-cuando subiste al árbol se vio toda tu ropa interior era de conejitos-

-¿que tu viste qué?-

El aura aterradora de Neji delante de ellos hizo que Naruto sudara nervioso, Hinata lo vio algo confundida antes de ver como este se lanzaba sobre el chico pero este al esquivarlo cayó sobre Hinata en una posición algo comprometedora, ambos estaban con el rostro tan cerca que produjo que se sonrojaran tanto que Neji solo aumento su aura acecina.

Después de eso Naruto duro bastante antes de ver nuevamente a Hinata pero como le había prometido la invito a un helado mientras ella jugaba con aquel gato del mal. Aunque parecía que el gato se llevaba tan bien con ella que siempre que se iba de la casa Namikaze aparecía donde los Hyuga…aunque parecía apropósito ay que de esa forma Naruto pasaba varios días a la semana en la casa con Hinata, después de todo ella era muy mona y desde que la vio en la central le pareció realmente hermosa así que tuvo suerte de tropezar ese día con ella. Más adelante le pediría salir con él…después de todo las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable…y para él fue inevitable no conocer a esa hermosa chica de ojos claros…aunque creía que ese gato también había tramado algo.

Lejos de todo en la casa Namikaze Kyubi-chan o Kurama-chan estaba sentado en el tejado viendo como Hinata pasaba para ir al instituto frente a la casa sin saber que el pequeño gato la miraba fijamente quien después salto siguiéndola persiguiendo el olor de su almuerzo.

¿Después de todo el solo tenia hambre?

**Fin**

_**espero les haya gustado y dejen su comentario de que les parecio...siento si hay algunos errores ortográficos pero es que no pude revisarla bien por falta de tiempo :)**_

_**sayonara..!**_


End file.
